


The Storm

by LadyNikita



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, patton and virge are afraid of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: Patton and Virgil are afraid of storms and Thomas can't sleep because of that; Roman and Logan are there to help.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Omg guys, this is my first work in five months that I don't actually hate. I'm v insecure about my writing skills lately (idk why) but here goes a bit of fluff! <3

Rain was tapping furiously on the windows when Thomas woke up from a light sleep. It was already dark outside. Thomas shifted in bed, turning to another side, when he heard a distant thunder. Probably that's what has woken him up.   
He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep and tucked himself up tighter with a blanket. It was weirdly cold that night.   
After a couple of minutes however, he found himself entirely awake, so he got up and quickly searched for a hoodie, as goosebumps started to appear on his skin. He then went downstairs and made himself some tea.   
The world outside was drowning in rain, interrupted by thunders from time to time. Thomas sat on a couch with the mug warming his hands, listening to the sound of raindrops hitting the windows. He leaned back, but couldn't relax, due to some vague anxious feeling inside him. 

The source of the feeling was actually standing in front of a rainbow painted door.  
'Roman? Roman!' Patton asked, not ceasing to knock on Roman's door even when he heard the fanciful side groaning and getting out of bed. He then opened the door, already taking a breath to reprimend him for waking him up but stopped short, seeing that Patton was literally shaking with panic.  
'Patton? What's the matter?' he asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.   
'Like I know this is stupid and all, but I just cannot deal with this alone because-' he screamed and covered his head when they heard another thunder outside.  
'Hey, hey, you fluffy ball, it's alright. It's just a little storm, it can't hurt you,' Roman reassured him, giving him a one-armed hug. 'But I will protect you, Patton. Let's go light the fireplace, shall we?'  
'Okay,' Patton nodded eagerly, still shaking a bit.   
They sunk down to the common room. Roman grabbed a fluffy blanket from the couch and tucked Patton in it.   
'Now, you're gonna get warm and cozy and you're gonna forget there even is a storm out there,' Roman said, putting some wood in the fireplace and quickly lighting it up.  
'What's going on? I heard noises,' they heard the calm voice of Logan, who made his way to the fireplace and shot a glance at Patton curled up on the couch. 'Are you alright, Patton?'  
'Yeah, I- I'm great,' he tried to smile, but couldn't stop the squeal when the next thunder rang out and he hid his head in the blanket.   
'Ah, right,' Logan nodded with a sigh. 'The storm.'  
'I know!' Roman raised his hand dramatically, shooting a significant glance at Logan to stop him from making unnecessary comments. 'You need some distraction!'  
Patton raised his head above the blanket to see Roman holding something black.  
'Oh my God, a puppy!' Patton hyped up. Roman handed the black ball of fluff to him and he put it on his lap.   
'Do you want to hear a story of how I defeated the evil dragon-witch yesterday?' Roman asked enthusiastically, sitting on the floor next to the fireplace.   
'Yes!' Patton grinned and cuddled the puppy when they heard a thunder again.   
'So,' Roman started, 'I was just casually walking in my garden, contemplating the peace of my kingdom, when a villager came to me, running. They said the dragon-witch has been kidnapping and eating the children of the villagers!'  
Patton inhaled sharply, invested in the story.  
Logan sat next to him and leaned back with his arms crossed. He stared into the flames not listening to Roman anymore, enwrapped in his own thoughts.

Virgil pressed the headphones closer to his ears, trying to mute the sound of thunders outside. It was not helping. He tried to put his music on full loudness, but even if he closed his eyes, he's always seen the white flash of the lightning. He wasn't panicking - yet - but he was constantly worrying about things like what would happen if the lightning hit the tree nearby and it would fall onto the house? He considered going with this to the others twice, but he resigned every time. The first one he didn't wanna wake them up because of such a pathetic reason but then he heard voices in the common room, which meant they were awake. But what if they were busy? What if they didn't want to see him? What if they'd laugh at him for this?   
So he stayed in his dark room, trying to tune out the rain and the occasional thunders. 

Logan blinked and looked around. Roman must have finished his epic story, since he was currently poking the wood with a fire-poker, while Patton fell asleep cuddling to the puppy and to Logan. He eyed him up but he didn't move.  
'Have you seen Virgil anywhere tonight?' he asked quietly, not wanting to wake Patton up. Princey looked at him and shrugged.   
'No, he's probably asleep. Why?'  
'I feel like we should check on him, you know, because of the storm.'  
'I'm sure he's fine, he's always claiming he's a tough guy and all,' Roman rolled his eyes and poked a bigger log, making it fall apart into little glowing pieces.   
'Maybe he's claiming so, but the anxious side is very likely to fell uneasy about such things,' Logan pressured him with a glare. 'I cannot move,' he made a slight movement with his head, pointing at Patton cuddled to him.   
Roman sighed and put the poker down.   
'Alright.'  
He sank down and knocked on Virgil's door.   
'Hey, Virgil, can I come in?' he asked, but received no response. He delicately opened the door, which happened not to be locked. He looked around and spotted Virgil on the floor, leaning against the wall with his legs to his chest and headphones on his ears. Roman slowly kneeled next to him and touched his arm. Virgil jumped suddenly, startled, throwing the headphones down.   
'Sorry! Sorry, I was just checking up if you were alright!' Roman took a step back, hands in the air.   
'I was alright before you scared me!' Virgil shrugged, adjusting his hoodie. 'You could've knocked or something.'  
'But I did!'   
'Oh,' Virgil looked at his headphones and turned the volume down. 'Okay. Well, I'm fine so-' he stopped short, his eyes turned to the window as another lightning flashed with a white light. He flinched when he heard the thunder.   
'So Logan was right, huh?' Roman crossed his arms. 'You're afraid of storms?'  
'No, I'm not,' Virgil countered making a wry face. 'I'm just... healthily anxious about it.'  
'But the thing is you don't need to be,' Logan appeared in the doorway. 'We are in a house protected by the lightning conductors, so it is very unlikely for anything to happen.'  
'Yeah, but what if-'  
'Besides,' Logan interrupted him, pointing at the window. 'Do you hear any rain now?'   
Virgil followed his gaze and indeed, there was no sound of rain anymore. He took a deep breath feeling more relaxed.  
'Exactly,' Logan nodded. 'Let's just all go to sleep, so Thomas can get some rest.'  
'Patton-?' Roman started.  
'Already sleeping in his room,' Logan grinned. 'Good night, Virgil.'  
'Yeah, have some sweet and sour emo dreams, Virge,' Roman waved him good-bye and closed the door.   
One side of Virgil's mouth raised in a half-smile. He went to bed and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.


End file.
